1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device for a sunroof of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sunroof operating device for a vehicle that uses one motor to operate a moving glass and a sun shade in a panorama sunroof that is disposed on a roof panel of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a sunroof is disposed on a roof panel of a vehicle to partially open/close the roof panel.
The sunroof ventilates air of the vehicle interior room and offers an open feeling, and is processed through heat treatment to withstand strong sunlight, cuts off ultraviolet rays and infrared rays, and is made of a high performance material such that an occupant is not wounded by glass pieces.
Meanwhile, a panorama sunroof is being applied to increase the open feeling, and offers a convertible feeling by forming glass along most of the roof panel including the front seat portion as well as the rear seat portion.
The panorama sunroof has a sun shade that is disposed inside the vehicle, the sun shade is opened to circulate air of the vehicle, and is closed to prevent sunlight and to maintain the interior room temperature.
Here, the sun shade is opened or closed by winding or unwinding a roller that is disposed at both ends of the panorama sun roof.
The panorama sunroof includes a cable that is respectively connected to a moving glass and a sun shade, a wire that uses an operating motor to push or draw an operating wire that is connected to the cable, and an operating device for moving the moving glass and the sun shade.
However, the conventional panorama sunroof has two separate operating devices for moving the moving glass and the sun shade and therefore additional mounting space is necessary which reduces the interior space, and the layout is complicated.
Also, because the operating device for the moving glass and the operating device for the sun shade are applied thereto, the production cost is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.